transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Human Condition
Decepticon beginning Hallway - Argosy These are the primary corridors and lifts that connect the various parts of the airbase, including small quarters for crew and suites for Command-level Decepticons. The walls are paneled in deep purple, with low relief Decepticon emblems on every second panel. The halls are well lit with bright white light, although in an emergency the lighting is replaced by red. At intersections, a small computer panel can be accessed to give directions or communicate with other sections of the ship. The halls are kept clean and clutter-free by the occasional sweeping drone. Guardminder says, "Commander Soundwave, I *fzzz crackle* to the *bong bong* Oh the... Soundwave says, "... Repeat request." Guardminder says, "Nevermind we will *crackle fizz* to you Soundwave has encrypted this channel. Towards Soundwave marches a group of gumbies, all looking the same, grey and orange (rather like Fasttrack, Scorponok's buddy) apart from Guardminder, who is a complete golden colour. He salutes Soundwave. "Sir!" Soundwave clasps his right hand into a fist and raises it across his chest to his left shoulder. "Report." Guardminder looks to his fellows and then back to Soundwave. "Our Lord Galvatron had ordered the presense of myself and my workers to escavate a site in secret. I can report we have found the prize and have begun recovery efforts" Soundwave is silent for a few moments, then lowers his arm. "Autobots reporting observation of site. Recommending reinforcements. Soundwave will supervise operation: Recovery." Speak of the Devil. Galvatron's heavy footfall rings through the hall as he walks down from Argosy Command, flanked by a couple Seekers. "Show me," commands the Overlord. Guardminder slaps the nearest gumby, a guy called 'Blastback' "You FOOL I told you we shoudn't have used the rocket pod!" He turns to Galvatron. "Yes my lord. EMP emissions from the site are very strong, I must warn you!" With that, he walks towards the exit. Yay Tunguska Over a hundred years ago, a strange 'meteor' struck the Tunguska region of Siberia. What it was has been debated endlessly, but a hundred years to the minute after it crashed, suddenly every compass in the region started acting screwy. Radios babble strange poetry, the word 'chute' vanishes from everyone's vocabulary and the sky shines green at night. Thus, some twenty years and change later, the region is deserted, save for pilgrims who believe it to be some sort of religious mecca, and investigators seeking to uncover the truth. The wind is cold and harsh, and the snow never stops coming -- it truly feels like the end of the earth. Soundwave says, "Autobots encrypting communications. Resistance expected at site." Arachnae says, "Site?" Galvatron says, "Hmph. They will not stop us. Come to me, my Decepticons. We must not permit the Autobots to interfere when we are so close to the conclusion of this campaign." Guardminder says, "The secret Tunguska site trooper, follow the flares, the interference is great" Arachnae says, "As you wish, my lord." The Creepy One, Sunder says, "At once, Mighty Galvatron" Tunguska. The middle of a forest clearing, where a horde of grey-orange gumby Decepticons have been diligently unearthing what looks to be a downed spacecraft. A golden Decepticon, Guardminder is overseeing the firing of some flares as he speaks to Galvatron. "As intelligence suggests my Lord, it does indeed seem to have come from the 1908 crash. We have been examining it but thought you would want to see it as soon as it was... safe" Galvatron paces impatiently, clenching and relaxing his fists as the Constructicons and Guardminder's men finish cleaning off the exterior of the alien craft. "All is more or less as predicted. Now if the energies within have the calculated effects... is the power umbilicus connected to the derelict?" Arachnae has arrived as summoned, throwing in her set of hands to help with any clearing needed. Soundwave stands there staring, arms folded across his chest. Fulcrum peers at the battered scanner in his fist, muttering a curse to himself and smacking the side of the device with his palm. "Readings all over the place" he remarks to himself. "Hnn. Not sure if it's the scanner or the artifact. Possible excession rating of 49 percent.. Ech." He gives the scanner one last smack before stowing it in a hatch on his thigh. Guardminder walks towards the hole in the ship as he snatches a pad from a nearby drone that's taking a quick break. "Yes sir, we've been rewiring what we can understand. The stuff is quite complex, but really it SHOULD provide a decent weapon to uh, fry Autobot cortexes based on their IDs. Do you want to see the inside?" He turns to Fulcrum as the mech mutters. "Yeah, something to do with the engines just totally messed up the whole area, makes it a hell to get anything done" "I hate alien radiation" Fulcrum snorts. Arachnae gives a shake of her head, "Understatement of the cycle, Fulcrum." Soundwave resonates his agreement: "Affirmative." "Well" Guardminder adds. "One thing we're CERTAIN of is its not going to turn anyone into..." he stares at his data pad "...World War... Two... vehicles." Galvatron follows Guardminder with an intense expression. Into the spaceship Crashed Spaceship Inside the ship is a mixture of wreckage and pristineness. Whole sections have been devastated, alien computer consoles lying smashed, shards of metal everywhere. Oddly enough there are no bodies, simply piles of armour scattered about and discarded. At the centre of the craft is the main room, a huge circular chamber dominated by a flashing and sparking console that still clings to life. The walls of the chamber are the strangest thing however. They are covered in compartments, each housing a human body. Hundreds upon hundreds of them stand stock still like living dolls, with no sign of brain functions, but all alive nonetheless. And all dressed in period clothes from around the early twentieth century Sky Lynx has arrived. The large shuttle decends from space, moving at a high rate of speed to his destination. Amazing over the vrons and vrons of doing this type of thing, he is highly good at it. As he approuches there destination he speaks up over the comm, --We are arriving at target, let us hope there isn't a large welcome group or this could get rather messy.-- From inside the large, white shuttle, Perceptor nods, amiably. "Of course I'm not doomed right now - there's oohing and aaahing now. I won't be doomed until the screaming and running later." From inside the large, white shuttle, Hot Spot sets his drink on Grand Slam by mistake. From inside the large, white shuttle, Grand Slam makes a beep beep noise and rolls away, somehow not spilling a drop. "Someone pour this into my refueling port" he broadcasts, inwardly seething at his lack of hands and a mouth. From inside the large, white shuttle, Hot Spot -:( at this turn of events. "Hey!" From inside the large, white shuttle, A tube extends from Raindance's nosecone and starts to suck up the drink fron Grand Slam From inside the large, white shuttle, Grand Slam says, "Hey!" "Now!" Guardminder says as his gumby drones follow him, throwing his arms out wide. "See we've worked out most of it boss. Energy transfer, internal ID locking... we're not really sure what these guys wanted with all the bodies. We call this room the mortuary. They're not actually dead per se, but then again, they weren't alive." He taps the glass on one of the compartments, looking at the figure inside. "Aliens. I don't trust 'em." Arachnae pads in after the head honchoes go forward, pulling her own scanner out and pointing it here and there. "Dear primus, it's full of.. weird." From inside the large, white shuttle, Foxfire just stares at Raindance and Grand Slam. "My brothers are so weird..." "Yeah!" Guardminder mutters. "Really though, the prize is their main engine, which is pretty much intact, and we've rerouted what we THINK is the power into this control." Some of the gumbies walk up to Galvatron holding a box trailing with wires. On top of the box is a big red button. "Yeah, they crashed, but since when could aliens pilot anything?" Fulcrum turns his deep frown towards the bodies in the tanks, reaching out to tap on their transparent casings. "Hrm. Organic life. Clearly these aliens aren't as advanced as we thought. Unless this was their zoo. Or a powerplant of some kind, perhaps running from the electricity generated by human bodies? No.. no machine sapient would be THAT stupid." Galvatron raps on the glass-like material thoughtfully. "Well, such details are hardly MY concern." Whoops. "Open the power link from the Argosy and charge the derelict's power transfer device! Soon the Autobots will be nothing more than smoking wrecks dotting the globe!" From inside the large, white shuttle, Perceptor gets out a datapad and starts tapping away furiously. He can be heard speaking quietly, "Plasma fusion generator...magnification array, coded P201-A...Transformation Cog...replacement superstructure..." From inside the large, white shuttle, Peacekeeper cants her gaze upwards as Sky Lynx updates their status via his internal comm. "Acknowledged," she replies simply, glancing at the tapes briefly before bringing her rifle out of subspace to check over it. "Close down the bar, mechs, we're almost there." From inside the large, white shuttle, Powerglide is far too busy trying to get a reaction out of Foxfire to hear anything. Soundwave strides through the corridor, perhaps wondering why the aliens built their ceilings well over 20 feet tall, perhaps not. Probably not. He attempts communication with the Cons outside. From inside the large, white shuttle, Foxfire continues to ignore Powerglide. Arachnae's optics brighten at the mention of an intact engine. "If the engine is intact..." trailing off, having a moment of thought, "Wire into that and then crossroute.." mumbling, "Hey, is the cooling system also intact?" Curious. Guardminder nods slowly to Fulcrum. "Maybe they're food, trooper. Or they build them for fun. Who knows, aliens are so.. alien!" He turns back to the main console. "I mean obviously we'll need more time to rewire and work out exactly what all this stuff does, unless something horrible and unfortunate occurs..." Soundwave says, "*chzzk* *fzzzp* report status. *kwazzp* indicate *fsssh*" From inside the large, white shuttle, Hot Spot hmms, looking at Raindance and Grand Slam. "Which one of you has the parachute third mode, again?" From inside the large, white shuttle, Raindance says, "Grand Slam does" Sunder and Dredclaw follow their leader dutifully, a few paces behind. Sunder stops to sniff the air in the place. "It's stuffy in here," he comments. Dredclaw rumbles in agreement. This is all very odd. From inside the large, white shuttle, Grand Slam says, "Raindance does" Galvatron squeezes the control box lightly in his fist, obviously impatient to push the BUTTON. "Make all in readiness! I am impatient to bring about the end of the Autobots... once and for all!" Sky Lynx flies over once more, before he activates his landing gear and makes a safe-landing down, finding it rather interesting that they haven't even been attacked, --Alright chaps, Everyone out!-- The bays opens for everyone to get out and so he can transform as well. From inside the large, white shuttle, Hot Spot strokes his chin thoughtfully. From inside the large, white shuttle, Grand Slam manages to look annoyed, as much as a small tank can. "Damnit. Just for that I am staying in here, just in case something happens." Soundwave sees what Galvatron is doing, and the usual alarm bells go off in his data processor. "Lord Galvatron, recommending delay until complete evaluation.." Arachnae peers over, blinks, "Shouldn't we check for cooling and conduit redundancies?" Pause, "NOt that the general first tier operatives arn't capable, but it is usually.. better to be certain?" Guardminder ushers to two of the gumbies, Blastback and Fastcrack, to move the button away from Galvatron. "Yes sire, of course sire. We just need to run a few more checks. I mean..." He pauses and turns to Arachnae. "Cooling, trooper? Cooling? When we were on the asteroid MX-456 mining for the rare death ore, we didn't need /cooling/! I mean yeah, a lot of us DIED, but that is all part of the job" Fulcrum seems content to let Arachnae worry about the actual finicky wiring and stuff, he's currently trying to scrape a material sample from the side of the spacecraft. The gumbies seem to know what they're doing, what could go wrong? Hot Spot looks through the Autobot party, some distance away. "Did someone just hear Gears? I thought I brigged him. Hunh." Guardminder raises a hand to the side of his head. "Ah. Uh sire, we've got reports of Autobots incoming. That or tomorrow's weather will be sunny, the interference has scrambled human radio channels to our broadcast frequencies" Ultra Magnus peers about the gathered, quite suddenly there, "Must be your imagination, Hot Spot." Sky Lynx moves in, how can the large draconic get inside, well.. its an alien craft after all and this is Transformers(the kings of animation errors). His optical band flickers as he starts to glance around silently and hisses lowly, "..I do not like the feel of this..." "Do not hold me back, Soundwave! Are you a mech or a man?" demands Galvatron. This is their equivalent of the man/mouse thing. He hangs onto the box with the button for a moment but then lets the gumbies take it since he DID tell them to make all in readiness. "I think that I have waited quite long enough during the ridiculous charade of invasion I have been obliged to carry out in order to secretly uncover and refurbish this derelict!" Soundwave . o O (Sure, push the big red button. That -always- works. Sigh.) Galvatron levels an imperious finger at Soundwave and Arachnae. "Take Sunder and Fulcrum and intercept the Autobots! Do not let them reach the control room!" Soundwave responds, "Acknowledged." He turns and stalks toward the entrance of the spacecraft. "Fulcrum, stand point." Arachnae furls wings and snap-turns, following Soundwave after replying evenly, "As you wish, sire." Powering up electrical dynamos in readiness. Fulcrum looks up, a chisel in one hand and a jar full of metal shavings in the other. "Hn? Very well." Stowing his sample collection stuff, the blacksmith trudges to.. well, just down the hallway and stands there arms folded. What does Soundwave expect to happen, a crack combat team of hardcore Autobots to suddenly show up? Hah! Peacekeeper walks next to Sky Lynx, her rifle already drawn as she walks. She has a bad feeling about this as well, but remains silent for the time being. Perceptor stays firmly in the middle of the pack. When he steps in and looks around, his jaw drops slightly at the Sweeps here, then upon seeing Galvatron he audibly gulps, though he keeps in his place. Some of the grey and orange gumbies start in surprise as they see the Autobots arrive. "Oh Primus a SKY LYNX!" one of them shouts, taking out a really small laser gun and shooting ineffectively at the Autobots. Guardminder meanwhile, is still standing near Galvatron, looking over a console. "You know boss..." he continues. "Me and the boys are really grateful you brought us here from that dreary asteroid mining job. We won't let you down again, or I'll eat my cerebro circuits..." Hot Spot is toting a badass energy axe that glows in the dark, which he sent away for after collecting something like five years' worth of points with Future Cybertronian American Express. He wasn't exactly happy with the service, but he wanted the axe pretty badly, even if to get all those points he charged what must have been like sixty thousand orphans (the galactic standard currency, thanks to the economic stability of the planet Turnbuckle). Hot Spot points said axe when the Decepticons arrive. "DECEPTICONS!" he bellows. "Break through their line, Autobots!" He commands this with Ultra Magnus /right there/. Foxfire stays close to the others, slinking about their legs like a predator on the prowl. A quiet snarl escapes him as he pins his ears back, on guard, watching, waiting...and then he is startled by Hot Spot's shouting. "JEEZ!" Powerglide is just standing there with his pistol, thinking about chicks, or planes, or something; completely zoned out. Hot Spot's abrupt and conspicuous yelling wakes him from his day dreams. Thanks, Spots! Sunder salutes, standing at the ready. "As you will it," he says to Galvatron. If the Autobots wanted to interfere, they'd get to taste his claws first. Dredclaw looks to his Leader. "Am I to stay here, then?" he wonders. "Hostiles" Fulcrum calls out, upon spotting Hot Spot's stealthily glowing axe. "Autobots.. lots of Autobots.. uh..." The blacksmith seems to be in the front line here, not a position he really wants to be in. "AUTOBOTS" he growls, rallying. "Surrender or be destroyed by Lord Galvatrons... Death Killing Autobot.. Doom.. Device!" Sky Lynx goes to hush Hot Spot, however-- it seeems they are indeed spotted, "..Bloody gumbies." Sky Lynx growls, there shots somehow managing to miss miles away from him. Her moves in on the gumbies, and thanks to his size, that isn't hard to do. Then raises his paw and swats them all away. The Glances over to Falcrum and chuckles lowly, "Oh please. Why not you surrender instead, make things far easier..." Ultra Magnus is tacking the tail end of this walking target patrol. Why is he so far back? Because in creepy sci-fi films it's the black guy in the back that always gets killed first. This is why the albino has chosen to be the tail.. so all the people up front would die fir--.. So that he could defend against ambushes. He can only scowl when the sound of battle starts up, "We should have known.." he mutterd as he readied his fists, setting them to maximum punching,.. Hot Spot already took all of his good lines.. and the axe.. Arachnae takes a moment to save her scan data and tucks her scanner into a flank compartment while wings span out, spars and tips a-glow. "Looks like we have company..." Mistress of the obvious, as Fulcrum has informed everyone mere clicks before her. "Why don't you bots just go on home before you get mauled.. again.. Run away.. again.. whining about revenge and another day.. again. Primus, it's like being *in* a rerun." Sunder looks to Galvatron. "Permission to have Dredclaw accompany me?" he wonders. SOME TIME AGO Blade grunts at Hot Spot. "Why do you even need a credit card? Do PUNCHES not count as MONEY?" Hot Spot continues filling out the online paperwork on a giant laptop. "One, no, they don't, and two, I want that axe before Ultra Magnus can get one." NOW Peacekeeper grumbles, glaring at Hot Spot. "So much for stealth," she hisses under her breath. She also hears the gumbies shouting and shooting--as well as Fulcrum's threats. "Don't you know better than making threats like that by now?" She asks Fulcrum dryly, raising her rifle to her shoulder but not aiming for the Decepticons just yet. She does raise an optic-ridge a tic when she sees Arachnae standing near Fulcrum. Oh, she hasn't forgotten the last time she and the femme-Sweep met. Soundwave moves up beside Fulcrum.. okay, he's actually behind him. But to the right slightly. Very slightly. In his hand appears his rocket launcher, which he aims over Fulcrum's shoulder, the silvery missile in it right next to the Seeker's head. "Autobots retreat immediately. Decepticons possess superior firepower. Destruction imminent." The gumbies bounce at the tail swipe, but use the orange wheels on their legs to gain traction in the air, booster rockets shooting them forwards... until they are sliced in half by Hot Spot's axe, screaming into the abyss as their little pointless lives flash before their optics. Raindance is also there making little 'pew pew' noises, sometimes firing a laser too Galvatron points out to Guardminder, "You wouldn't be able to eat your cerebro-circuits because you would need them to think about eating," as he drums his fingertips impatiently on the console, waiting for the last connections to be made so that he can push the BUTTON. "But the sentiment is appreciated all the same. Oh, Dredclaw, I didn't see you there. Yes, go claw-slash-blast the Autobots as well." Hot Spot looks at his axe, a bit surprised. "Huh. This thing really was worth mortgaging the Protectobot Headquarters to pay off my debts." He kicks the corpses of the gumbies a little bit, their faces locked into their dying expressions of pain and horror at having been touched by Sky Lynx and then killed. "Wow, who knew, eh?" "No I don't!" Fulcrum replies, before realising that was a really dumb retort. "And I would think you would know better than to ignore them" Brandishing his hammer for emphasis, Fulcrum idly wonders if any of the gumbies bought a sheild with them to beat with a spear for emphasis. The white Battlecharger has been here all this time! Amazingly he has been rather quiet too! What gives? Anyway, Runamuck just snickers at how Galvatron is acting. "Heh-heh. I need TP for my ---" He then shuts up before Galvatron notices him. Soundwave brought a shield. He calls it 'Fulcrum'. Guardminder is watching as some of the gumbies wire up connections. "Ah well, if we want to rush sir, I can't really... I mean... sure we MOSTLY know what it does but..." He stares at Galvatron. "I mean uh, of course, the BUTTON will be ready shortly and... ow" He iz zapped by a loose wire on the console Powerglide looks at his pistol. Then Hot Spots axe. Then his pistol. Then back at the axe. Damn, who would've thought he'd be lame in comparison to Hot Spot? Might as well just kill himself now. "This kinda sucks.." Darn animation errors, confusing the claws for a tail, never-the-less, "How come now, my dear-- we autobots are never the types to run, typically it is you sweeps whom do the running with your tails between your legs." He growls lowly. His claws tapping on the alien metal floor. "Now," Sky Lynx snarls, "Shall we do this the hard way.. or the easy way?" Perceptor would draw his weapon, but really..what good would it do. It's a run on folks that would rip Percy to shreds within the downed craft. That is, until he sees that he's right next to one of the ready stations of the craft and well..he's scientist..and there's buttons..and so Percy, constantly looking over to see what the Decepticons are doing (making threats) and aren't doing (kicking his ass) he begins to try and find out some information about the ship. Galvatron covers the door to the control room with his cannon. If the Autobots get past his troops, they'll have to get by HIM to reach the BUTTON! "I'm not interested in excuses, Guardminder! Less talk, more superweapon! If you were Scrapper I would be pushing any number of BUTTONS by now!" Arachnae's smile slides into a merry grin as Peacekeeper talks. She steps to Soundwaves side, fanning wings out. "Easy. Turn your poorly constructed self around and save yourself the damnation of writing a report to Rodimus about how you had to get pulled out of a crater the size of montana by three kids and a pack mule. For behold, your destriction is nigh." Merry giggle, she loves watching new super weapons without names being deployed. Foxfire stays back, near Magnus. No, he's not afraid; he merely wants to make sure he's not ganged up on. You know how much Decepticons like picking on poor, defenseless little foxbots. Peacekeeper backs up a few steps, not preparing to run at all--just making sure that someone's watching out for Perceptor. She's not a frontline fighter, after all, and someone has to look out for the one with enough processing power between their audios to figure out just what this ship even is. Ultra Magnus strides tyo the front lines in a bemused fashion, "Push through, Autobots. Don't fall into the trap iof witty banter!" he orders, stooping down to pick up Foxfire as if he were a fashion accesory..or a Minicon. Necer know when tyou might need a flamethrower/rocket launcher. And with that he hefts his rifle and starts cracking off shots at the feet of Fulcrum and Arachnea, his aim stat equal to plot. Hot Spot charges ahead, swinging his axe around, until he hears something. "WAIT! I HEAR SOMETHING!" he calls, leaning up against a nearby wall... and then, with his prodigious strength, he rears back and smashes through the wall, huge hands coming out and wrapping around Guardminder's head. Hot Spot kicks through the rest of the wall, lifting Guardminder above his head and throwing him all the way through the hull of the ship, into outer space, where he lands back on the asteroid he was mining before. "Oh well" he says. "I guess I'll get back to work" So he picks up a laser pickaxe and does so. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Hot Spot points at Galvatron. "You'll never get away with... whatever... you're... trying to get away with," he says, resolutely, and with a fireball cannon pointed at the Decepticon leader. "Any last words?!" Fulcrum bites off a curse and stumbles backwards into Soundwave, who was using him as a handy sheild. Operation Get Behind The Seekers! "My feet! I need those!" he intones, shaking a fist. "Permission to open fire?" Foxfire is, apparently, a fiery accessory. Well, it beats walking, at least. A few tongues of flame peek out of his mouth as he preps himself. "Orders, commander?" he addresses Magnus lowly. Sky Lynx roars at the femme-sweep and Falcrum, about the time Ultra magnus fires his shots, "Last warning Decepticons!" He steps foreward and hisses, "Stand down, now!" His optical band flarring brightly. A low growl rises in Sunder's vocalizer. "You have been warned," he snarls, "Then prepare to pay the price for your interference." The Sweep stands at the ready, preparing to open fire once given the order. Dredclaw leers at Peacekeeper and Foxfire, "The Autobots send the tastiest morsels into battle. I wonder... will your medic friends be able to tell what pieces belong to whom when we finish with you? Best to turn back now, and not risk testing their medical knowledge too much." Perceptor continues to turn dials, push buttons, and otherwise muck with things from where /he's/ at in an attempt to get some information out of the ship. If there's a computer console there, he's attempting to access it and possibly get into any systems that might help their situation. Soundwave's missile launches, but Fulcrum stumbled into him, sending the missile in the direction of PLOT DEVICE HERE! "Destroy all Autobots," is his order to Fulcrum, as he shoves the Seeker forward toward their enemies. With a triumphant cackle Galvatron slams his hand down on the BUTTON! "How ironic, that your last words would be 'any last words?!' That's quite 'meta,' Hot Spot! Now- feel the power of this fully charged and operational derelict alien spacecraft's energy transference device!" He's not even checking to see if it is in fact fully charged or anything. Pressing the button The BUTTON is pushed and... ...a hum permeates the air, as hundred-year-old engines move into life, the console sparking and glowing, the walls of the ship throbbing and crackling as the very ground shakes, several outdated safety systems exploding, and an eerie glowing light surrounds all the Transformers in the ship. And then white And then... the whiteness fades. And anyone in the ship will find themselves in a rather different position. Upright, uncomfortable, and a bit human. All Transformer minds have, via the *devilry* of the alien technology in the ship, been transferred into the bodies of the humans that inhabit the compartments of the ship, all dressed in authentic 1908 fashions. More worryingly, is that all the Transformer bodies seem to have... completely vanished, with only the slight tinge of ozone in the air and a wisp of smoke curling from patches on the floor Arachnae skip-hops backwards at the shots aimed at.. her feet. "Wow, talk about a rust-poor shot..." mumbled before she returns with a volley of electrical bolts aimed in the general vicinit.. wait.. uhoh.. weirdness happens.. Much weirdness. "Ow.. my aft hurts... Where's my wallet? Why do I feel sticky?" comes a mumbled voice from the floor. Soundwave turns into a disgusting, squishy human! Sky Lynx goes to charge and is hit with.. well.. whatever the slag happened. He is knocked out cold for a few cycles and when he awakens.. everything looks /much/ bigger, "...What the..." he says softly.. Percival Eppitor is blinded and knocked unconscious for a few precious moments. When he comes to, he finds he's laying /in/ the chair of the console he was just leaning over. "What the /deuce/?" he asks, looking around, his voice a bit more british and organic than it was a few minutes ago. Peace Kepher turns her sights on Dredclaw and is about to retort when... well, as Arachnae put it, weirdness happens. One second, she's metal and Energon... the next, flesh and bone? "What... is this?" She asks quietly, blinking a bit as her mind catches up to whatever just happened. "Yes, er.. Affirmative" replies Fulcrum as he stumbles forward.. only to be struck by some HORRIBLE AUTOBOT WEAPON, or so he assumes. When he comes too, he's trapped in some sort of tube, and feels.. kinda.. funny. Staggering out as the compartment hisses open, he feels.. cold? Or possibly hot. "What just happened?" he asks, his voice sounding strange. Has he shrunk? And why are his hands.. what? "What? WHAT?" Sam Waverly opens his eyes and looks around. "What in the name of Cybertron...?" Something definitely doesn't feel right. Foxfire...or what is *supposed* to be Foxfire...is now standing on two legs! And, even worse... "Where's my tail?!" No, the fact that he's flesh and blood now has not yet sunk in. Raindance was all happy shooting gumbies with his laser and muttering "pew pew pew" when suddenly he feels his mind spinning, and he awakens with a jolt to find his head resting against a glass compartment. Wait a minute. Head? Slowly, he steps forward. Wait a minute. Steps? "By Primus!" he says in a girly voice. "I've got limbs and stuff and a head and..." he looks at his chest to see two large bumps. "And I've got ETHERIC BEAM LOCATORS!" Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan mumbles, "Ow.. ow.. optics.. ow.. head... ow.. Er.. uh.." blinking and staring upwards with a dazed scowl. "Anyone else notice the room got larger?" The tall human stands up and glances around, rubbing his head, which as he does, he blinks. "..head.." He then notices the two colored bangs hanging over, "..hair..." His voice slightly british(not as much as Perceptor's but still a slight accent) as he just kinda crouches there in confusion. He looks over his hands and then stands up, nearly losing his balance as he does so. "...primus.. what has happened to us?" SOME TIME AGO Hot Spot stands tall on his wedding day, in the pouring acid rain and cosmic lightning. His bride has just abandoned him, and though he wants to weep, he cannot, because he is made of rigid metal. Groove comes up to him and pats him on the elbow, because he cannot reach Hot Spot's shoulder. "Hey, guy, it'll be cool, man. You just gotta, like, you gotta remember: if you ever get turned into this weird little pink species we don't even know exists called a 'human,' you just gotta know..." NOW Hot Spot's eyes snap open. "Know what...? KNOW WHAT?!" His new human body then shudders violently, and Hot Spot staggers forward, looking utterly gorgeous and yet also throwing up violently and everywhere. Yes: everywhere. Sam Waverly pushes out of where he 'wakes up' and takes a moment to examine himself. Boots, pants, shirt, coat. Human alright. Hmm. "Primus this is BRILLAINT!" shrieks the woman that was once Raindance as Hot Spot vomits over him/her. "This person just ACID ATTACKED ME, what more wonders will this day bring?" Ving Rhames? -Galvatron- smashes open his tube and steps out, shaking blood off of his fist with an outraged expression. "This is NOT what you told me would happen! I demand..." He pauses and looks around. "Where did Guardminder wander off to?" Ulysses M. Agnus. glowers down at a vomit covered floor as he steps out of the tube, looking back to a unvomite covered reflective surface.. He's made of meat. "By the Matrix.. not again." Powerglide was just standing there thinking about how cool Hot Spot's axe was when he was blinded by light! Oh God, now he's in a compartment! This would usually make him feel terrible, but he was actually feeling kinda' sexy. Rather flambouyantly, he steps out of the compartment with a pose, speaking with his even more obnoxiously Brooklyn accent, "WHAT" 'Sunder' grasps his head, disoriented by the sudden shocking experience. He is surprised to find hair instead of his headcannon. He brings his hand down to look at it. No claws. He looks over at Dredclaw, who has been similarly afflicted. "What...what is this?" the NotSweep growls. "Bu Unicron," 'Dredclaw' grates, "These pathetic excuses for talons couldn't cut through ANYTHING!" ELSEWHERE Guardminder hits some moon rocks with his laser pickaxe, when he accidentally strikes a nuclear bomb. He is blown into a million atoms. BACK IN RUSSIA Peace Kepher shakes her head as she lifts her hand to her face, then stops abruptly when she realizes that her hand is no longer olive-colored metal armor. "What in the--?" She carefully gets up and looks over herself, realizing that this... looks familiar, except this is real. "Oh Pits..." Percival Eppitor steps out of his compartment, and curiously runs a hand through his..hair? He has hair now! "Curious.." he says softly, and goes to scope his reflection in a mirror. He sighs. "I just /knew/ I shouldn't have left the lab today." he blinks a few times, "Sight seems to be off.." he then pats himself down, almost out of instinct and finds something in the jacket's inner pocket. Taking out a small case, he opens it up. "Hmm. Spectacles." he says, nodding. He puts them on and rechecks his appearance. No more bluriness. "Much better." he says and slowly steps out of the compartment. He looks around, wondering if anyone else here is experiencing what he just underwent or if he's the victim of pushing the big candy red button, again? The large human makes his way out from.. where ever he woke up. Yep, same ship-- just.. bigger. the gold band visor around his eyes mask there narrowed expression as he makes a snarled like face, before he gets stable at last on the two legged form. "Perceptor! Peacekeeper! Ultra Magnus!" He calls out as he starts to run across the cat-walk, "Foxfire! Where is everyone!" he slides to a stop as he comes up on well, the human Galvatron and has to hault. He shakes his head, "..Oh my.." Though he stands seven foot three. He then waves his hand slightly and takes off in the other direction. So he was tall, but really, far as Sky Lynx was concerned, human crashing out of capsol ment Con.. con bad to fight in this situation! Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan slowly gets to his feet, blinking. Slowly he looks around.. More blinking. "Er.. Where did all of these huma.." stopping, head tilting at the sound of his own voice. "How peculiar." looking down and studying a hand. "Very peculiar." Thoughtful, clipped tone with a hint of not-english. Reaching behind to rub at his back before eyes go wide and he fairly shrieks, "WINGS! WHERE ARE MY WINGS!!!!" And twists about, trying to look at his own back, "AAAAAAAHHH!!!" Fedot joins the other human in emptying the contents of his stomach, though he doesn't have much to throw up. "Primus.. what... hnn.. this is awful.. That's not Energon." Staggering back to a standing position, he scowls darkly at the various flesh creatures coming to life. "Humans! Tell me what just happened or face oblivion!" He extends one fist and shakes a non-existant heat-ray at the group. "Uh... Oblivion via my FIST." "BRAVE WARRIORS OF *KZZ* AZREAL!" As the newly humanized group emerges, a soft, computerised voice from the ship sweeps over them. "YOUR LOYALTY TO THE GREAT ARCHON IS BEYOND DOUBT HAIL THE EMPI*KZZZZZT* On the viewscreens, pictures flicker up, of historical figures from the early Twentieth Century. The voice continues. "INSERTION TEAM ONE IS TO ASSASSINATE THE *KKZT*-ENT OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA." A picture of Theodore Roosevelt flickers up, as one of the monitors sparks and dies. Next comes a picture of Tsar Nicholas II. "INSER*KZZT* TWO TO *BZZZT* NICHOLAS II OF *ZZT* IA. BEWARE RASPUTI*KKKRACK* The central console explodes in a shower of sparks Ulysses M. Agnus. says, "Everyone remain calm and keep all articles of clothing firmly in place!" Sky Lynx F. McPeacekeeper, Esq. falls to her(?) knees, continuing to vomit up bile. "AAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH THIS IS /HELL/" Ving Rhames? -Galvatron- levels a finger at Ulysses with an outraged expression. "This is your fault somehow! Or Starscream's! Soundwave! Which one of you is Soundwave? Soundwave, come over here and tell me if Starscream ever was in this room unescorted!" Blaze Renard tries to stand, but without the aid of his tail, he finds it incredibly difficult, and falls back down. "Blaster...where's Blaster...? I'm scared...this...I..." He pauses. "Raindance? Grand Slam? Where *are* you guys?!" "Wait..Rasputin? The Czar? This ship is more than 100 years old" Fedot laughs, FINALLY getting to use his Cultural-Knowledge:USSR skill. Thank god he bought that one! "AND they failed on their mission. Sam Waverly holds up his hands in front of his face, looking at them for a moment. Making a fist, opening it. His gaze lands on one Ulysses M. Agnus. With a stone mask of rage, he walks over to the other human, and without a word swings his fist for the man's face. Rhiannon Slim-Dhance, or rather RAINDANCE starts to slap Fedor's fist about. "Aha! A fist!" she shrieks as she dances about. "But wait, why am I in this stupid cloth thing, I am not a tank. I demand you give me YOUR human armour!" She points at Fedor with her FINGER. "See I am pointing at you like a normal human" The large human continues to run, white jacket, military style, and trousers. Oh he so didn't scream british naval officer or anything of that sort at all. Expect for his rather long hair. When the voice speaks up he comes to a hault, "..Azreans?" He blinks, pushing up the gold visor band, "../The/ Azreans?" He shakes his head, "Not good." he quickly climbs down the steps, sparks fling or not, "Autobots!" he yells as loud as his human voice will allow, "Call off! We have to gather!" "Human PLEASE" Fedot snorts, bringing the back of his hand around in an attempt to slap whoever this puny human is. Maybe she owes him money/ Blaze Renard blinks and looks around. "I, uh...err, Sky Lynx? Is that you? I can't...walk..." He shifts slightly in embarrassment. "I don't have my tail anymore..." Soundwave succeeds in grasping Ulysses M. Agnus., throwing him off-balance. Powell Glyde was not listening to Ultra Magnus, for he had already taken off his shirt. "This feels SO right!" And really, isn't that all that matters? He wanted to get rid of those obnoxious pants now! Percival Eppitor follows the sound of the ruckus and finds the others. "Oh bloody hell!" he says, rolling his eyes. "Obviously what's happened here is a result of this alien technology, no one was to blame and no one was left unescorted!" he looks around, "Honestly - how can any of you find your arses with both your hands let alone claim to be advanced organisms!" he says to the already trying to fight Decepticon contingent. "This is FANTASTIC!" shouts Rhiannon Slim-Dhance as she gets slapped in the face. "This guy just slapped my FACE!" She starts to run her hands over her face. "I don't even know who he is, its probably Hot Spot!" She leers at Fedor. "Are you Hot Spot? Why did you hit me, Hot Spot?" She lunges for the hat on his head Raindance succeeds in grasping Fedot Mikoyan-Gurevich, throwing him off-balance. The large human hears the voice of well.. sounds like Foxfire, and runs over to the much smaller human, skidding down to his knees. His nice white trouser pants with there gold pin-lines getting all dirty. "Come on, chap." He places his hands under Foxfire's arms and helps the young teen to his feet. "..Just lean on me for now, if I must, i'll carry you-- and its going to be alright." He gentlys pets the young teen's hair, and glances around, trying to locate the others. Peace Kepher glances over at the console as it activates. "Azreal...?" She wonders. "And those images...?" This is so not making sense. She glances around as she hears her name called, and then realizes that there are /no/ Transformers around, nor much of any sign of Transformers--only humans. Just... what happened here? She shakes her head as she glances at Percival... Perceptor? "Who knows?" Sky Lynx F. McKeacepeeker, Esq., PhD rolls over onto her (or whatever) back, tears streaming down her face from the pain of puking up stomach lining. It's finally stopped, though, and she lays there, making gross choking noises. "This is awful," the human (OR IS IT) moans. "Who could possibly have designed such a horrible existence?" "Arachnae, stop assailing that Seeker!" snaps Galvatron, trying to pry off Raindance and making all the wrong assumptions. "This is no time for shenanigans!" Galvatron succeeds in grasping Rhiannon Slim-Dhance, throwing him off-balance. Ulysses M. Agnus., the one with experience on such matters is trying to keep a general order. There was no need for everyone to discover their bodily functions all tat once.. Hooter Spots was discovering hers well enough for the entire gathering, "Remain calm, Autobots, gather and familierize, someone see if you can contact a nearby outpost, Foxfire, Foxfi-" PUNCHINATION TO THE FACE NATION! Ulysses reels back, dazed and dizzied. A hand snaps upto his nose, he had just gotten it and already it was broken. Blood ran in torrents down his face and over his clothes, "Soldier.. I hope you're not a Autobot." he growled as the pain dizzied him. M. Agnus had the advantage here.. he was made of meat a few times.. he knew the weak points. That's why his foot just snapped up towards Sam Waver's crotch. Ultra Magnus succeeds in grasping Sam Waverly, throwing him off-balance. Blaze Renard sighs slightly, feeling a little more content now. At least he knows Sky Lynx hasn't left him. "Thanks," he murmurs. "Primus, this is embarrassing. After all these decades you'd think I'd know how to walk without using my tail for balance." He blinks as he hears his name. "Magnus?" "Arg!" Fedor args, as Rhiannon steals his HAT. "No you stupid human, I am not Hot Spot! I am Fulcrum! How do the humans tell each other apart... and where are their faction sigils? AND GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!" He lunges forward in an attempt to wrestle the hat back. "Lord Galvatron?" You evade Fedot Mikoyan-Gurevich's grasp attack. Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan stops trying to locate the missing wings, turning back to see.. well, chaos. Strangers swinging at strangers, no telling who's actually who in the ruckus. "Oh for the love of primus." muttered as he stumbles, steering clear of the general fray. Blinking, looking around for the source of the voice that spoke his/her name. Ah there.. Eyes narrow thoughtfully before he heads towards Galva-rhames. Rhiannon Slim-Dhance is at a disadvantage, not usually being used to having legs, and is easily brought down (grasping the hat hard) by Galvatron, the large man pinning her down. "Oh my you!" she says, fanning herself. "Help he is using some sort of ray to make my head feel all hot and dizzy and..." She stops. "Fulcrum eh... well yes, I AM Arachnae, okay... yeah... sure..." The tall human, which he mentally had dubbed himself as Skyler Jonas glances over in the same direction Blaze does, "..This is getting confusing." He hrmphs softly and just picks up Foxfire, putting the young lad on his shoulders, like a piggy-back ride really. Then runs over to where Ultra magnus is fighting.. at least they think its Magnus, "Magnus!" Skyler yells over. Percival Eppitor does what any self respecting man would do in the face of all this. He sidesteps those fighting, acknowledges his name with a wave and makes his way to the control panel and starts to try and look for a communications system of some kind. He /is/ the smartest person here, he of all people should be able to find out what in the blue blazes is going on here. "Oh" Fedor replies. "Uh.. apologies, Arachnae" he mumbles, his cheeks flushing. Obviously some sort of defense or camoflague mechanism. "We are all somewhat confused." Getting to his feet he reaches down, offering to help her up. "Why do you require my hat?" Sam Waverly collapses almost immediately. It takes him a second, but through the pain he drags himself back up, his only sounds the hiss of air escaping his lungs. So he pretty much says, "Hh.. sss..." He staggers there a moment, then lunges forward to grab Ulysses by the shirt, eyes burning. Soundwave succeeds in grasping Ulysses M. Agnus., throwing him off-balance. Rhiannon Slim-Dhance nods sharpy at Fedor. "Yes Fulcrum, and I require your coat and trousers too. You may wear this loose garment I have been erroniously given" Blaze Renard feels incredibly weird now that he's no longer a quadruped. But he's not about to complain while there are Decepticons present. Hey, at least they're suffering, too! He holds on tight to Skyler, all the while attempting to locate the rest of the Autobots. "Were the others all turned human, too?" Sky Lynx F. McKeacepeeker, Esq., PhD moans from the ground. "This is worse than the time Norway tried to remake the world in their own image." That is now IC history, look it up in a book. Peace Kepher glances around, easily recognizing the humanized Ultra Magnus in the melee. He doesn't look much different than the humanized version of him back during the EDC computer-virus deal almost a year ago. She leaves the fighting to the fighters and follows Percival to the nearest control panel--which looks much bigger than it did when she was her usual Transformer self. "Did you see the transmission?" She asks him, watching the melee to make sure nobody intends to move the fight this way. Powell Glyde decides that maybe now isn't the time to discover new things so he promptly puts his shirt back on. There was time for that later! Right now was watch-everyone-else-beat-eachother-up time! And so he did. Ving Rhames? -Galvatron- releases and steps back from Raindance warily as she seems to be suffering from some kind of sudden malady. "Decepticons, this has clearly not gone according to plan. We must withdraw to the..." He remembers they can't fly. "We must make contact with the airship through the radio interference. Come with me!" He strides for the door purposefully. Fedot Mikoyan-Gurevich takes a moment to look around, surveying the scene. "Human garments act as slight protection" he replies. "Since I assume some of these are Autobots, now may not be the best time. We can unrobe back at base. In the mean time I beleive that..." he points at Ving Rhames, "...to be Lord Galvatron. We should regroup." Nodding at Galvatron's order, he plods uncertainly after his leader. Not-Sweep -Sunder- looks around in dismay. Well, at least everyone else was a Human too, but the problem was telling who was whom. In this form, he lacked the E-senses that could have properly identified each of them. He also realized that it was possible for someone to lie, saying they were someone they were not, and nobody'd know. He looks down at his own clothes. He's wearing simple trousers and a shirt from the era indicated, nothing terribly fancy. He brings a hand to his face and feels a beard. Well, at least he still had that. Rhiannon Slim-Dhance waits for Fedor to give him his uniform as she claps her hands. "Well, come on, let us follow our boss Galvatron to our zepellin or whatever it is we have up there so we can listen to all our sweet plans for world domination whilst sitting in CHAIRS!" She does a little jig with her legs Fedor takes a moment to look around, surveying the scene. "Human garments act as slight protection" he replies. "Since I assume some of these are Autobots, now may not be the best time. We can unrobe back at base. In the mean time I beleive that..." he points at Ving Rhames, "...to be Lord Galvatron. We should regroup." Nodding at Galvatron's order, he plods uncertainly after his leader. Blood stains ruin the crisp, clean uniform wrapped around Ulysses form. "Soldier.. this is not the time." he reports, smearing blood across his sleevend attempting to pinch off the flow. With his free hand he seeks to untangle himself from Sam Waverly and get him back a step. His name was being called.. but he had a unkown attacker to deal with now. Ultra Magnus succeeds in grasping Sam Waverly, throwing him off-balance. Skyler watches well.. what he think is Magnus fighting but is unsure, He looks up at Blaze, "..reconize anyone else, we need to get the bloody hell out of dodge before this gets any more messy in here, after all-- it really isn't easy to tell whom is whom." Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan turns on a felt-soled foot and follows after Galvatron, saying thoughtfully, "There may be some difficulty in getting the security system to confirm our identities in these particular forms, my lord." Looking around, "Anyone see our bodies? We could pull out a transmitter and manually cycle a security system..." Sky Lynx F. McKeacepeeker, Esq., PhD stands, wobbly. When she speaks, by the way, it is with a posh London accent, like Fulcrum's (not /that/ Fulcrum, the real one who goes on fox hunts): "This is... all wrong," she says. "Luckily, I still have my prodigious Protectobot strength to... to bust out of here, and figure out what's happened..." S.L.F.McP.E.P. proceeds to run and shoulder-check a big metal wall. She weighs like 100 pounds. Miraculously, her arm does not explode into a million atoms. Sam Waverly lets go and falls to his knees. He looks around the room and then visibly calms. Patting his clothes to see if he can find anything, a weapon, anything, all he finds is a pair of sunglasses which he carefully removes and then places on his face. Standing slowly again, he looks up at Ulysses and touches his throat. "Hh.. k.." Fedot Mikoyan-Gurevich narrows his eyes at Rhiannon. Hnnn.. this doesn't sound like Arachnae at all. Perhaps she has been damaged in the process. "You mean our tri-sectioned flying watercraft? The Aeromarine?" Rhiannon Slim-Dhance nods. "Yeah, the Aeromarine. Gosh Fulcrum I bet you wish you could turn back into a fellow sweep!" She pats him on the shoulder, putting his hat firmly on her head. "Come come!" Powell Glyde feels something strange welling up inside him, his eyes twitching. "Oh God, why!?" he screams as his head shoots forwards and he sneezes all over the place. Sniffling, he brings a hand up to his face and wipes the goo from his new nose, "Oh, w-..OH COOL!" He looks at this new stuff, snot was it? Rad. Peace Kepher clears her throat a bit. Oh, this is going to be very interesting... "Magnus! Come on, let 'em go!" She shouts, her voice and tone still the same but apparently with her usually-minor Southern accent slightly amplified in her human form. "We've got more important worries at the moment than fighting, don't we?" Arachnae turns on a felt-soled foot and follows after Galvatron, saying thoughtfully, "There may be some difficulty in getting the security system to confirm our identities in these particular forms, my lord." Looking around, "Anyone see our bodies? We could pull out a transmitter and manually cycle a security system..." Percival Eppitor continues to work on finding the communication system on this craft. Once he does, he isolates a non-essential Autobot frequency, "This is Perceptor...landing party stranded in Russia...strange effects of Alien Spacecraft energy discharge has affected us..requested emergency evac..." and sets it to loop. Skyler notices someone working on the control pannels and another standing beside the man. Instincts say.. 'Perceptor', why? Sky Lynx knew Perceptor, no matter what form. So, the human, alowing 'Magnus' to finish his fight, trots over with Blaze on his shoulders toward them both, "Perceptor." Was the only words that came out of what looked to be a british naval officer. He then hears Peacekeeper's voice which was the gal beside him, "We have to get out of here, while we can. I have-- some idea on the Azreans, but its been ages." "Ah HAH! I have uncovered your clever ruse, Huma...Autobot!" Fedor reaches out and attempts to grab Rhiannon and push her roughly at Peace Kepher, who is CLEARLY an Autobot or whatever. "Go back to your comrades. I shall see myself out." Fulcrum succeeds in grasping Rhiannon Slim-Dhance, throwing him off-balance. Rhiannon Slim-Dhance staggers backwards, managing to fall into Powerglide AND Peacekeeper, arms flailing everywhere. "Ooooh!" she shrieks. "You you... FULCRUM!" She pushes the hat further onto her head. "You're never getting it back! Even if you ask nice!" Dredclaw looks at his nails again in disgust and then beyond them to his simple and funtional period attire...he shivers as the enormity of the situation dawns on him, he feels closed in and cut off as he too realizes that his senses have been dumbed down. "Argh! These pititful cow eyes!" he peers around as if he's trying to fire optical lasers, at least the scowl he is wearing seems to belong to him. He sees Notsweep Sunder feel his beard and his own hands fly upward to confirm the presence of his own beard. "Thank Unicron for small favors!" he sighs. Leaving the ship Ving Rhames? -Galvatron- snaps his fingers at the door. "Whichever one of you is one of mine, stop playing with the Autobot and get behind Arachnae!" Who is Raindance. Sam Waverly hears the word 'Perceptor' and then rushes over to the man receiving the designation. He seems unable to speak, but starts signing in ASL -- he -is- after all, a master of communication. -Help.- Powell Glyde was sniffing his gooey hand when he was RUDELY interuppted by some broad. The force of the others body against his caused him to lose balance and..his face pushed into his snot-covered hand. "Ohhhh noooooooooo!" Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan sighs.. and follows after who he thinks is Galvatron.. Lovely. "Why do I even bother coming out of the lab some cycles..." Ving Rhames? -Galvatron- leaves the ship at the head of a group of strange looking folks. But that's nothing new. Blaze Renard continues holding onto Skyler. "I feel so helpless," he murmurs. "I don't have my claws, my fangs, or even a comm. link. What should we do?" Graham Slim-Dhance is rolling around on the ground laughing and rubbing his HANDS on his FACE while stomping his FEET (and AVOIDING alt INTERACTION) Sky Lynx F. McKeacepeeker, Esq., PhD staggers to her feet, leaning on Sam Waverly. "You seem like a kind Autobot soul," she murmurs. "Help me up." Skyler still waiting for Perceptor's reply, even as the other human runs over and for Magnus to give the word, looks to blaze with his odd colored eyes of red and gold, "i'll show you once we get out of this madness." Powell Glyde is gagging uncontrollably now. "OH GOD, SOME OF IT GOT INTO MY MOUTH!" He's now frantically trying to wipe the mucus off his face with a sleeve, "It tastes just like I imagined it to taste, uughughugu" Rhiannon Slim-Dhance slowly gets to her feet (FEET!) and stares into a purse concealed in her dress. "Whoa!" she says, wide-eyed. "Look guys, I have ten WHOLE pounds, I'm totally rich. And a picture of the Kaiser!" She holds up a picture of Kaiser Wilheim II, which has a target drawn on it, with vital statistics listed on the back. "Now, where is Grand Slam?" Robin Nightingale finds herself a fair bit shorter, dressed in a rather constricting and somewhat frilly ensemble she's certainly not accustomed to, tugging at her skirts, Robin looks quite confused. "Help! I need somebody! Help! Not just anybody! Help!" She does look quite desperate, not sure why she, or everyone else for that matter, are no longer in their robotic bodies. Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan trails after Gala-rhames, looking around.. "Slag, it's cold out here." Percival Eppitor, still retaining his intelligence is able to understand that this person is using sign language. He signs back to the man, not knowing who he is and at this point not caring, signs back: -ARE YOU UNABLE TO HEAR?- Ulysses M. Agnus. sets his nose back to rights with a skin crawling -crack!- the olfactory organ mostly inline.. if now a little crooked. "Acknowledged.. PeaceKeeper?" he reports as he tries to further clean himself up, his attention trailing after his unknown assailent. "Get everyone gathered.. I need headcounts." Gabresilassie Trumbo peers critically at the guy who seems to be having a spastic fit. "You! Are you a Decepticon?" Sam Waverly shakes his head, signing furiously. -No. Who are all of you people? Why am I here?- Blaze Renard starts waving his arms at Ulysses. "Magnus! Magnus Magnus Magnus! That's you, right?!" Illidan Stormrage -NotSweep-Sunder- groans. "How am I supposed to hunt LIKE THIS?" Ulysses M. Agnus. looks to Skyler's passenger, "Yes.. atleast I believe so." Skyler glances over to 'Magnus', didn't he try to do that earlier? Ah well.. so much for anyone listening to him, then again, it didn't help he didn't have his own communication gear nor his more powerful voice to carry out through this shuttle. "Magnus, I do believe we are all gathered here sir. Perhaps a few stragglers.. but I think this is about everyone." Graham Slim-Dhance huhs? "Uh.. no.. I am just a regular human.. man? Yes." He blinks owlishly at the trio. "I was just enjoying my hands and face, as us humans do." Percival Eppitor signs back to the man, -I'm Perceptor, and we've seemed to have been affected by the ship's power systems - some kind of overload did this. Who are you?- Blaze Renard brightens a little. "Great! I'm Foxfire!" He pauses. "I think...?" He frowns. "I don't *feel* like a fox anymore..." Sam Waverly hesitates a moment, then responds. -Samuel. I don't understand your name. ... Ship?- Sky Lynx F. McKeacepeeker, Esq., PhD pushes off of Sam Waverly, having used him to climb up from the floor, and staggers in an irregular circle. Pinching at her attire, she seems understandably pretty grumpy. "None of this makes any sense... How could... Ugh, I think I'm getting a robot migraine. Except... it's not a /robot/ migraine, it's a /real/ migraine, and... oh no... does this mean I have robot /cancer/? Except /real/ robot cancer?" She slumps against some machinery, eyeing a picture found on her person, of Sultan Abdul Hamid II. "This is all too much. And I have /cancer/." Powell Glyde has now lodged his finger into his nose. Yes, he is catching onto this human thing just fine! "No you're not, we would've killed you already when we were our normal selves before you came into the perimeter," replies Gabre shrewedly. "But you must be an Autobot or you wouldn't be trying to lie to me." He looks around thoughtfully, shading his eyes to peer up at the airship. "Which one of you is Soundwave?" Rhiannon Slim-Dhance simply shouts. "OH NO FOXFIRE IS STILL ALIVE!" Apparently a little triangular tape can still be pretty annoying. She starts to potter about, pressing as many buttons as she can reach. "So uh, is it just Autobots in here then? Can we go back home, I want to run about and look at things with my eyes and touch things with my fingers and stuff." Using her new hands, she experiments by slapping Powerglide's head back at his snot-covered hands Raindance succeeds in grasping Powell Glyde, throwing it off-balance. Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan shakes his head, looking over at the other man. "Not me, my lord." Fedot Mikoyan-Gurevich shrugs. "Nor me. Perhaps we should get name tags?" Skyler just dead-pans slightly before looking to 'Magnus' once more, "I am Sky Lynx, sir." He bows his head gently, making sure not to tip 'Foxfire' on his shoulders. "Though-- unless we can get a signal out, I fear we may be stranded here." Unknown that Perceptor was already on that. Skyler then nods to Peace before he takes a deep inhale of hair and exhales in a sigh, "..this, I suppose.. could be far worse." Gabresilassie Trumbo grimaces. "I should have thought of that last time. Does anyone have a suggestion for how we might get back up to the airship?" Powell Glyde can only let out a pained scream as the slap sends his finger farther into his nose; fingernail scraping against the skin and causing it to bleed a bit. He completely missed the whole Magnus breaking his nose thing, so to him this is absolutely terrible. "OH MY GOD, WHAT" Blaze Renard blinks. "Worse? How could it be worse?" He muses over this. "Oh, I know! We could all have been turned into unicorns!" Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan looks over his shoulder, "Well, if we couldl ocate our bodies, we could pull a transmitter, verify security and get someone to come get us." He shrugs. "Well we could just.." Fedot jumps up and down a couple of times, arms raised. "Oh.. yes, of course." Skyler shakes his head, "Or a pile of.. goo.." He shudders softly and grinds his teeth softly, "For now, let us focus on the task at hand." Rhiannon Slim-Dhance hops up onto a console, sitting down on it. "Oh come on guys, this is some sort of alien ship, there's going to be some freakish alien travel device lying about somewhere, some sort of really amazing..." A wall opens up to reveal some antique cars. "OH SWEET!" she shouts. "See, look how high-tech those are, I've never seen ANYTHING like it!" Sky Lynx F. McKeacepeeker, Esq., PhD was leaning against that wall, and falls over. "Ow!" Percival Eppitor hears the exchange and mutters under his breath, "Yes, or we could just take charge of the situation and communicate via this ship's already /functioning/ communication system..since, you know, our bodies seem to have VANISHED and all of that. But no, let's just continue to shout and beat each other to a bloody pulp, yes? Yes. Let's do that." he shakes his head, "Human less than an hour and I already want off." He looks over to the man he doesn't know is soundwave and keeps an eye out for more signing. "The radio in this area doesn't... ah, wait." Gabresilassie spots a hoverdisk for use by the gumbies to move heavy materials and climbs aboard it with an athletic vault. "Now just to get up to these controls... Fulcrum, give me a boost!" Powell Glyde sneezes again, this time on his sleeve instead of his hands. He stands up and follows the woman (bwuh!?) so he can get a good shot when he finally decides to pop 'er one. Ulysses M. Agnus. nodded his acknowledgement as he looked over the gathered, "We'll have to try and call for a extraction.. there's no way any of us could survive a trek to any of our outposts.." he murmured unpleasently.. "The thought of experiencing a freezing death is not appealing.. least of all if it's a final one." he of couerse is distracted by the sudden appearence of automobiles.. Model Ts? :Or.. we could simply drive out.." Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan looks at Fulcrum, smirks. "As you command" Fulcrum replies, trudging onto the disk, lowering himself onto one knee, hands cupped for his commander's foot. Fedot Mikoyan-Gurevich gives Ahmed a 'what?' look. Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan shakes his head and trails over, giving the sled a look. "Different when you're short." "Primus, I bet the Decepticons are totally stuck!" Rhiannon shouts, unused to having a proper voice, as she tries to leap into a car and instead hits the seat head-first. "I bet these babies go over 20 miles an hour! We'll be home in a matter of WEEKS!" Flesh. For hands. Veins flowing through skin. For many protracted moments he stared at his hands, felt the -lack- of metal, systems, and above all the 'reach' of his many modes over the spread of his mind. The huge Japanese stares ahead in shock, lips working in silence. It was wrong. It was beyond his experience, his knowledge, his comprehension and programming. Shock, rage, horror, terror, and, simply, the inability to process. It was beyond his mind to cope with at all, and it did the only thing it could under the barrage of misinformation and bizarre sensory input. It dissolved. The huge, muscular human, let out a strangled sound and then, slowly, rose to his considerable height, looked around. He moved nearer the group. Robin Nightingale starts waving a parasol she found next to her, trying to get someone's attention as she grows more and more anxious, not having her speakers, tape deck, and devoid of music, she's growing more and more nervous, "I lost my music! Help! I gotta get out of this rat race! Action! There's a jukebox playing the same dead record, I got a feeling that just won't quit, this world is using me!" Sam Waverly suddenly looks around at everyone, pulls off his sunglasses again to look at them, eyes wide. He starts signing, -I am an American citizen, you have no legal grounds to hold me captive like this!- Gabresilassie Trumbo steps up and grabs the controls. The hoverdisk whines, spins and floats into the air. "Another victory for the Decepticons!" Peace Kepher rumbles, although the sound seems more like a growl. "Perceptor's been working on trying to establish communications," she states, her voice raised. She's had enough of this, herself. "However, due to this area's energy field, I think we're being jammed." She glances over at the Model T's as Raindance accidentally discovers them. "So, perhaps we'll have to make do with what we've got." Sam Waverly suddenly looks around at everyone, pulls off his sunglasses again to look at them, eyes wide. He starts signing, -I am an American citizen, you have no legal grounds to hold me captive like this-. Gabresilassie Trumbo has to take them where he can find them. Alice Wyatt bends over to help Hot Spot, whatever her name is, up. She gasps a bit from the effort but they perservere through the adversity. "Wow these things are heavier than they look." She comments with unclear pronoun definition. Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan mehs and makes a jump for the sled. "... Yes, certain victory, triumphing over something something." Rhiannon Slim-Dhance starts to jump up and down on top of the car seat. "I can't get this thing to work. "ON. EL ON. WORK!" she shouts. "The voice controls must be broken. But it'll have music too!" She fixes Songbird with a mad glint in her eye. "All vehicles have music!" Powell Glyde grows bored with the cars and begins to discover new things about his nose, again. Oh Powell, you're such a one trick pony! Fedot Mikoyan-Gurevich grunts. He's strong, but human Galvatron is still heavy. "What about the others?" Percival Eppitor stops what he's doing, and signs back -No one is holding you here against your will. Something peculiar has occured here. Please be patient, and we'll help as soon as we know what we can do to help, that is.- Sky Lynx F. McKeacepeeker, Esq., PhD nods to Alice. "Luckily, I seem to be some kind of... streamlined model. Perhaps intended to function underwater, or for greater aerodynamism?" That is to say, she is a bit like a twelve-year-old boy, in both figure, cup size, and how willing creepy men on the Internet are to molest her. She grunts, putting the picture of the Sultan away. Sam Waverly looks at Perceptor, then lets his arms fall limply by his sides. Skyler looks at the old T's and cracks up laughing, "I hate to say this, but my sheer hieght can't fit into one of those small vehicals." He then looks to Perceptor, "..Try the EDC frequencies." Ulysses M. Agnus. sighs, "Tunguska has been a communicative dead zone for a long time.. These transports may be our only way out.." Percival Eppitor continues to work, "I'll try those, next, 'bean!" he calls out. "I'll try to see if I can bounce off of any satellites I can detect as well." Alice Wyatt scratches her head, "Aerodynamism under... water? You mean like frogs and stuff? Cuz you kinda look like you'll swing whatever ways more conveniently necessitated by population restrictions come mating season..." Alice comments with a surprisingly apt bit of scientific dickery. "We should get you onto the internet. You'll love it." She's mostly avoiding looking herself over or acknowledging her own changes whatsoever as she continues to poke at her friend's esteem. "Once we reach the airship," replies Galvatron unsteadily as he floats the hoverdisk up to the Argosy with the Decepticons aboard, "We will be in a perfect position to recover any other of our people who are similarly afflicted and may be stranded about the planet... and annihilate the Autobots with our superior firepower!" If this was an anime program, he would have a sweat-drop, "...I'm telling you.. I can't fit in one of those.. things." He points at it, making sure that Blaze is still steady on his shoulders. He then looks to Perceptor, "There should be a satellite to the west of here in orbit, a communications band to earth frequiences of the musical station sorts. It should be passing over this area in another ten clicks." Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan raises brows, not even trying to stand on the hoverdisk. "Going to need to find out where they stowed the ladders for the tapes to use for console access." "Then we'll strap you to the hood, Soldier." replies Ulysses sharply, "If we can't get word out to allied forces then we won't have a choice." Blaze Renard leans slightly, almost like he's hugging Skyler's neck. "You think we can get outta here? I mean, it would help if we had Blaster here..." He saddens a bit. "...I miss Blaster." Skyler does his best to mimic a hiss at the idea, "I wont require to be strapped sir, besides that is highly undiggnified.. I'll just hold onto the roof." Sky Lynx F. McKeacepeeker, Esq., PhD lets out a sigh as Alice pokes. Because she has a delicate flower of a voice now, it sounds totally wussy and girly, and unlike Hot Spot's usual 'Bumblebee post-puberty' voice. "I used to have the internet," she mopes. "I had it directly in my brain. And a GPS that I got as a bonus one quarter for fixing the Protectobots' budget." She looks at her stick-like, skinny limbs. "I wish I still had my giant, burly arms." "Perhaps.." Fedot muses, attempting to not let Galvatron fall from the gravity sled, "..we could build stilts of some kind. Arm extensions as well? Hnn. The easiest thing to do would be to raid an EDC base and aquire their battlesuits." In the background, Swerve, transformed into a palsied man in a wheelchair, crashes wildly into things, unable to properly control his chair. Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan rolls his eyes, unaware of how an optic lficker would translate. "Right. We coudl waltz right in with the weapons we can't carry and out of the kindness of their sparks, they'd let us have some..." Peace Kepher looks at Percival and Skylar. "We can't afford to wait much longer, regardless. If this area is as much of a dead-zone as I've heard about before, we will have a rather slim chance of getting word out." She glances over at Magnus as she absently nods, walking over to the Model T's to see if they still even work. Rhiannon Slim-Dhance gets bored with the Model T that she was jumping on, and wanders over to Hot Spot and Moonracer. "Hey, um, Blaster and Superion, what are you doing?" Fedot Mikoyan-Gurevich blinks rapidly. He's got this optic flicker thing down. "You.. you assume this was not just a localised phenominon? Because while we are flesh, our comrades remain steel.. yes?" Quickswitch observed the group, they were all humans, where Transformers should be. "Allied.. forces?" a glimmer of recognition, and the next question is automatic, "Autobots?" Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan sighs, "I am hoping that we're the lucky ones, yes." "Fortunately," notes Galvatron, "I had already ordered that the engineers produce efficient human-scale energy weapons. I hadn't thought we'd have to use them ourselves, but those who dare, win!" Sam Waverly looks around at everyone then slinks off to sit in a corner. Robin Nightingale looks around her, doesn't seem like anyone is concerned with the fact she's got a problem. At least some of the Autobots she considered friends, groaning audibly with displeasure at not getting immediate assistance in getting back to her robotic body, Robin taps her parasol on the ground, "a-hem, ahem! Calling all boys, boys, calling all girls, girls, calling all people in the street, around the world! When you're near me, darling, can't you hear me!? S.O.S!!!!" Sky Lynx F. McKeacepeeker, Esq., PhD stares at Rhiannon, confused. "Superion?" she frowns. "I thought the huge freak of nature too big to fit in the cars over there was Superion." The Decepticons out here (most of them anyhow) are floating up to the airship on a gumby hoversled. Rhiannon Slim-Dhance shakes her head. "No, that's Galvatron I thought." She points at Songbird. "That's a Junkion though I think, we can leave them behind if there's not enough room" Sam Waverly draws his knees up to his chest, staring out at all the others in the room. -Autobot- Spike Witwicky says, "This is Spike..sounds like you got some people in trouble. I'm sending a Med-Tech team with some backup out to the coordinates to check it out - can you assist?" Percival Eppitor turns to Sam and cants his head, he signs -ARE YOU OK? ARE YOU INJURED?) -Autobot- Jetfire says, "SOmething wrong Spike?" Sam Waverly looks at Percival, then taps his ear. -I can hear. You people are all very strange. I don't understand.- -Autobot- Spike Witwicky says, "Jetfire, I think some of your people are in trouble in Russia. Sounds like some alien spacecraft did something to them, and we're sending a Med-Tech team out. Think you can fly escort?" Peace Kepher cants her gaze towards Nightbird, rolling up her sleeves as she walks around the car. "I think all of us have the same problem," she replies to Nightbird dryly. "All of us are human, and our true bodies are nowhere in sight so we can't reverse this--even if we knew /how/." She rests her hands on her hips as she looks at everyone present. "Great Primus below..." Two disoriented Not-Sweeps stumble out of the Spaceship belatedly. They quickly figure out where their leader is at, and make their way to him. Even in their human forms, the analogous features should clearly identify them as former Sweeps. Alice Wyatt nods, and is forced to look down at her enormous gams and the soft delicate blonde and BARELY NOTICABLE 4 CEREAL GAWD, hairs on her arms. She intakes breath sharply, turning a bit more pale than she allready is, and then let's it out. "... We can get you the dial-up..." she offers weakly. Percival Eppitor nods to Sam, "I don't understand, either." he walks over, "What's your name?" he offers his hand, unknowing who the person is. He might be smart, but he doesn't think all the way through that it might be a deception (no pun intended). -Autobot- Jetfire says, "I'll do better than that Spike. I'm on my way." -Autobot- Spike Witwicky says, "Thanks Jetfire." Ulysses M. Agnus. had drifted away from the main group. This was never a good situation, disabled and suddenl;y veruy aware that you were stuck. Robin's plight caught his attention.. She was being very vocal of it afterall. "Ma'am, just stay calm." spoke the Stackian voice of the downsized City Commander. "Peacekeeper' Powell Glyde has lost interest in the wonder that is his nose and is now twisting the scruff of hair on his chin. "I have no idea who is who, and strangely enough, I am fine with that." -Autobot- Jetfire says, "transmit coordinates." -Autobot- Perceptor sends the same coordinates he sent to the EDC. Blaze Renard just hangs out on Skyler's shoulders... The large, broad human continues dazed wandering. Primus, even the footfalls didn't feel right. None of this was. No, it wasn't. He lowered his head, as much assaulted by internal chaos as this surreal experience, uncomprehending. Rhiannon Slim-Dhance starts to slap Hot Spot on the head. "Whatever Omega Supreme, whatever" and wanders over to Powerglide, staring at his little beard. "Hey buddy, stop pulling at your /broken/ and /inferior/ face and give me your human cloth armour, I cannot move my legs properly in this!" She motions at her dress Percival Eppitor does as well as any Autobot when placed in a stressful, non-combat situation - maybe even better since he's geared towards such things. He turns, "I've gotten Jetfire on the way as well as EDC support." he says, "Is anyone in need of immediate repairs?" Graham Slim-Dhance runs into the ship, grinning from ear to ear. "RAINDANCE!" he calls out, immediately heading towards Rhiannon. How does he know? He just KNOWS. "Look! Hands! Feet! A FACE!" Terran Shuttle -Intrepid- has arrived. Robin Nightingale hears a magic word, someone said Junkion, which she assumes means that someone is a friend to Junkions, and so she turns to look at Rhiannon. Before she says anything to Rhiannon though, Peace Kepher gets her attention, and she responds with a big frown, "is this the world we created? There must be more to life than this! It's the machine's world! Don't tell me I ain't got no soul! Bring it back, bring it back, don't take it away from me!" Songbird spills her heart out to Peace, though it's doubtful she'll be able to make anything out of Robin's words. Finally, there's Ulysses who seems officious enough, pointing her parasol at Ulysses, Songbird demands, "I want my body back, body back, body back, I want it all, and I want it now!" She starts walking towards Ulysses, so she can get the assistance she demands from him, but on her very first step she discovers that the weird feet accessories she's wearing (AKA high heels) tend to hinder on maneuvering, and within a step or two she stumbles and falls most ungracefully on her rear end, with her layer of skirts flailing about her. "Ahhhh!!!! and I'm free falling, yeah, I'm free falling!!!" Obvious to anyone with half a brain, the arrival of Jetfire can be heard easily....especially from the Mach 4 sonic boom. Friends in trouble brings Jetfire quickly. --There they are guys. Tanguska.-- he radios as he circles. Rhiannon Slim-Dhance simply turns to Grand Slam and claps her hands sharply. "Quick quick, you too, your cloth armour so I may choose which is best!" she chirps Sam Waverly hears the boom and then snaps his head around, looking for the source of the explosion. Powell Glyde stands up from where he was sitting, only to find that he really wasn't much taller than the other person was. His Minibot shortness carried over to his new body, awesome. "An excuse to take off these clothes? I am ALL about that!" And with that, he takes off his shirt and throws it at Rhiannon's girly face. Peace Kepher shakes her head as she glances over her human self. "I think we're alright, overall. Magnus' nose was broken, but he should be OK." She knows the City Commander and also knows that he will likely not sit still long enough for it to get reset properly. She sighs softly and strides towards Robin, her own long dress swishing around her feet. She's currently wearing an all-white 1908 US Navy Nurse Corp uniform-dress, and does not look happy about it. Oh yeah, this dress /will be GONE/ when she finds something more suitable and less... girly. And old. "Take it easy. We'll figure out some way to reverse this soon, I hope," she tells Robin quietly as she offers to help the Junkion up. "No, these are mine!" Graham says, waggling a finger. "You have your own, and WHOA! Are those Etheric Beam Locators? Sweet!" Rhiannon Slim-Dhance nods firmly at Grand Slam. "Yeah, mine are super sweet!" she says, pointing at them. "But yours look broken and useless, obviously I am the deluxe model!" She turns to Powerglide, gripping the shirt. "FASTER!" Skyler had remained silent mostly through this, saving his own energy for words later, oddly enough he was growing tired. Perhaps the curse of his hieght or extending so much trying to get around swiftly, either way-- he'll be happy ocne he is out of here. Graham Slim-Dhance says, "Can I touch them?" You say, "No they're mine, get your own!" Sam Waverly climbs to his feet, looking around for fire, or smoke, or anything from the explosion. Or something... Percival Eppitor tries to calm Samuel down, "Nothing's wrong - that's helping coming in, Samuel. That's all." Ulysses M. Agnus. holds up his hands in sign of non conflict when Robin advances on him, parasol held up with vigor.. Luckily she's soon on her duffet. Men's greatest invention, High Heels, had saved the day. He used this opertunity to go.. deal.. with Background characters who looked to be adjusting to their bodies too well. Jetfire suddenly fires his retro rockets and transforms. Once he lands....he yanks out his rifle and bangs on the door. "Anyone in there?" Powell Glyde is actually having a lot of trouble with his pants. "Oh my God, these things are like Rubiks Cubes or something! This is impossible! Help me with this, moderately attractive woman!" When the banging comes, Skyler glances at the sound and the voice, and yells as loud as he can, "Jetfire! We are in here!" Sam Waverly turns to stare at the door. There -is- a ginormous robot clanging on it. Robin Nightingale reaches to hold Peace Kepher's hand for dear life, pulling herself up with the help of Peace and her own parasol, when she finally gets back on her feet, Robin looks a mess though she hasn't an inkling that she's supposed to straighten up her skirts for a more lady-like look. "Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing, thanks for all the joy they're brining," Robin finlly nods as she realizes people are working on a solution, even though she wants a solution to be in existance right here and now. -Autobot- Grimlock says, "Grr. What going on?" Percival Eppitor smiles, and speaks up - "Jetfire - never have I been so happy to see your face. We're in a /very/ weird situation here!" he says, almost excitedly, and begins filling him on what's been going on (IE, powerword BLAHing him the plot). Ron A. Muck has managed to find a skirt, suspenders, and a cowboy hat. He's trying to put on construction boots. "I'm sexay!" Sam Waverly stares. Giant robot. He slowly backs away. Rhiannon Slim-Dhance simply shouts at Powerglide. "HURRY or Omega Supreme will try to get them and you don't want that!" She starts to whip the poor minibot with his own shirt. "I can't be wearing this restricting thing, I need to dance about, limbs must be used!" He felt the top of his head, the short 'ponytail' there and the rest of his clothing, taking in the sensory inputs, "..shut up.. please, be quiet," he murmurs for a long time. At the banging, his head snaps up, "Jetfire!" he calls out, recognizing the engines. Jetfire makes his way on in and.......DAMN he never looked so huge! He then looks down and.........lowers his rifle. "What the.....What in Unicron is going ON here?" "Hi, Jetfire!" Blaze chirps from his position on Skyler's shoulders. "We got turned into humans! I don't have a tail anymore!" Peace Kepher readjusts her hat. "You're welcome," she replies to Robin with a nod. She turns towards Jetfire and shrugs, resting her fists on her hips. "What Foxfire said, as far as being turned into humans go, and our true Autobot bodies are... missing," she states, scowling in the meantime. Yup, definitely Peacekeeper here. Ron A. Muck looks at his legs. "I need to like... shave these. That or I am a French woman. Heh heh. I am going to have to like... go get my mack on it." He then looks around. "Heh heh. Where's a Mister Bob on the Job when I need one?" Powell Glyde yelps, "Geez! You're being real bitchy, which means that you must be Foxfire! And if you're Foxfire, then there's no way in HELL I'm giving you my clothes!" He reaches out at his shirt, "Give that back, it makes me look awesome!" Skyler places down Blaze, patting him on the head, before he used that energy he was saving to pretty much 'monkey' climb up to higher ground. "As Foxfire said chap and Perceptor explains. This shuttle belongs to the aliens of Azreal-- I believe I heard of this race before." He swings himself around on a pole, and swings up to a cat-walk, looking nearly eye level with the large autobot. "And as Peacekeeper stated-- our forms are missing.. we need to find out more information on these alien race.. though it may take me a day or two to go through my own personal logs I wrote on aliens I have come across in my own travels." he blinks, "..ring any bells with you?" "Oh Primus no, I am not Foxfire, that is the worst insult anyone could ever give!" shouts Rhiannon back, and she pulls at the shirt. "That is right next to calling someone a Sky Lynx! Are you... are you GALVATRON, since that IS pretty evil!" Alice Wyatt tries not to look uncomfortable, resulting in her looking more uncomfortable than she ever looks. She recoils a bit as Rhiannon starts yelling eyes bouncing about, wide with alarm. Robin Nightingale looks at Peace, and follows suit in adjusting her own over-sized feathery hat, not wanting to be outdone, even though it's quite unlikely Peace adjusted her hat for fashion-related reasons. As an after thought, she decides to shake a little in hopes of having her layers of skirts fall back in place, trying to analyze the purpose of this rather cumbersome attire that's been forced on her. "What's your name? Little girl, tell me what's your name?" Robin asks, trying at least to get the name of the nice woman who helped her. Blaze Renard raises an eyebrow at Powell. "*I'm* Foxfire, ya dork!" He looks over to Rhiannon and muses. "You're Raindance, right?" He grins widely. "And you're a girl? I always wanted a sister!" Powell Glyde growls, "Oh God, then you must be that jerk Tracks! I get it now! You were trying to get me naked so you could check me out, you weirdo! I don't roll that way, how many times do I have to tell you that!?" He immediatly lets go of the shirt when the REAL Foxfire speaks, "Ugh, you're even uglier as a human!" Rhiannon Slim-Dhance lets go of the shirt, recoiling in horror at Foxfire. "Argh! What's a girl, what's a sister, what are you babbling about, have your circuits been scrambled too?" Ron A. Muck yells as he adjusts his suspenders, "Even Galvatron would not talk about Foxfire!" He finds a bow tie and puts it on. "Thank Primus I am here with all you guys. It would be like.. weird to be with the Decepticons. I'm Sabretooth. The heroic casette tape!" Sam Waverly peers out from around behind one of the open compartments, staring at Jetfire. Well, pretending to care. Analyzing really. Jetfire slides the faceplate of his helmet up and groans. "Knock it off guys. This is.....gonna get complicated." He says touching his helmet. Blaze Renard grins childishly. "A girl is the human version of a femme, and a sister is like a brother, only a girl. Or a femme. Somethin' like that." He sticks his tongue out at Powell. From Terran Shuttle -Intrepid-, Gabriel Henshaw frowns, an expression of intense concentration on his face as he lowers the Intrepid through the opening in the crashed spaceship. When he sees the camera view outside though, he just... gawks. "Dear God," he mutters to himself, and then gets on the radio as well. Percival Eppitor looks to Jetfire, "That's the first thing of sense anyone's said since this happened." he smiles when he sees Gabriel and steps forward extending his hand, "Hello Gabriel - it's good to finally shake your hand." Rhiannon Slim-Dhance pouts at Foxfire. "A femme is a femme Foxfire, you don't know anything. You are trying to compare apples and Xlargian Death-Fungi. You're worse than the Norwegians when they tried to remake Europe in their own image in the 2010s." Sam Waverly is totally not a Decepticon. Shhh. Powell Glyde scoops his shirt up off the ground and rolls it into a ball, "Yeah, Fox-butt, you don't know anything!" He throws the shirtball at Blaze's ugly face, "Jerk!" Alice Wyatt says, "Well aren't death fungi kinda round like an apple?" Peace Kepher glares at the loudest of the group and thunders, "ENOUGH!" Oh yeah, Nurse Ratchet moment coming really soon. "You can descend into insanity once we return to the City, but until then, behave yourselves for once in your existances!" She huffs and grumbles something about 'idiotic sparklings' before glancing back at Robin. "My real name is Peacekeeper. I'm the Autobots' Chief Medical Officer..." She glances at herself with a wry smirk. "Or normally would be had I not gotten humanized." Skyler leaps down from his perch and urks softly as he slightly and nearly stumples, "..note.. ow.. bad idea.. ow.." He grimaces a little and sits down, rubbing his knee. Yea.. Human bodies don't like dropping from high places. Blaze Renard yelps as the shirt is thrown at him, nearly knocking him off Skyler's shoulders, but he holds onto tight. "Sky Lyyyyynx! Powerglide's picking on me!" Rhiannon Slim-Dhance looks to Alice and then Powell. "You know, I would feel more secure if this person claiming to be Foxfire was chained up until we could identify his real identity." She stands there, staring at herself for a moment. "...You know, it's strange, but I just get this feeling of being *safer* knowing that Michael Briar is dead and buried" Sky Lynx F. McKeacepeeker, Esq., PhD says in her posh London tones most dulcet, "We all do. We all do." "Reach out, for the healing hand, reach out for the healing hand!" Robin lights up at learning Peace is a medic, after all she does help at medical bay from time to time in Autobot City, "I'm a rockin' robin'! Tweet, tweet, twiddley dee!" Well, that's as close as Songbird comes to saying her own name to others, "you've got a friend in me! You've got troubles? I've got'em too! There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, we stick together and we see it through...you've got a friend in me!" Turns out that even as human, Songbird has quite a fantastic singing voice. Gabriel Henshaw lowers the lift door, a MedTech team behind him, as well as several EDC soldiers. Apparently, Gabe isn't taking any chances. He walks over to Percival, extending his hand. "You too... and which one are you, exactly?" He looks around, then back at the team. "Move out. Start scanning, take no chances. Fire-Team Bravo, keep the shuttle secure. Alpha, with me. Question everyone -- I want to make certain of everyone's identities." He turns back around towards Percival. "Okay... from the top. What the /hell/ is going on here?" Sam Waverly crouches, half-hiding around the corner, peering out and not making a sound. Powell Glyde shakes his fist at Blaze, "Hey, you theif! Give me my shirt, jerk-face! I am uncomfortably sexy without it!" Skyler gets up and grimaces as he starts to walk, however he holds his posture ignoring his leg from the stupid little move. "Powerglide, behave! This is no time for childish behaviour!" Jetfire clutches his rifle in both hands and peers around. "all right guys. Gimme your names." He then looks to Percival and chuckles. "No need to guess who you are....Perceptor." Percival Eppitor looks around, running a hand through his hair, "Is it that obvious?" Sky Lynx F. McKeacepeeker, Esq., PhD makes Keira Knightley's squinty pout that she always does because she has like Bell's palsy or whatever is wrong with her acting ability. "Hot Spot," she says to Jetfire. Blaze Renard pouts a little. He looks to Jetfire and Gabriel. "Foxfire here." Ron A. Muck mutters, "Could been a girl. I could have done Botwatch!" Rhiannon Slim-Dhance waves her hand. "Raindance! And look, I have hands and everything!" Skyler glances over to Jetfire over his shoulder, past the bi-colored black and white hair, "Your fellow ol' time guardian, Sky Lynx." he said with a smirk. Before he made it over to Blaze, taking the shift for the young lad and tossing it over to Powerglide. Sky Lynx succeeds in grasping Powell Glyde, throwing it off-balance. If what they were saying was true. Man, they were all humans now? Fragging-- The human turned, even now the organic bristling over his back was an analog to his cracking circuits. He knew that voice. Oh no, not that organic yakyakyaking coming out of it, but the grating things it was saying, and that -laugh- he'd know that laugh /anywhere./ Quickswitch focused on where it was coming from and charged, stumbling and scrambling--where the frag were his CLAWS?? to reach the source of that voice, the only lucid point he could focus on, "I told you when I found you--" his tendons burned as he reached out for Ron A. Muck, "--think I wouldn't know you--I'd know you--" his face burns with wrath, "I KNOW YOU!! And I'm gonna--" He seethes, reaching out to strangle the Decepticon-turned human. Quickswitch succeeds in grasping Ron A. Muck, throwing him off-balance. Runamuck succeeds in grasping Quickswitch, throwing it off-balance. Peace Kepher growls softly as the noise persist. Of course, nobody listens to the medic. She looks towards Robin and help straighten out her skirt a bit so it's a bit more manageable. "I think we're going to need as many friends as we can get after all this," she remarks to the humanized Songbird. She looks back over at Jetfire and lifts one hand in greeting. "Peacekeeper here." Ron A. Muck kicks Quickswitch in his manly man parts! "You! You dare attack me? I am Sabretooth! Roar!" Alice Wyatt feels a bit of her old enthusiasm rekindled at Rhiannon's words, "I have chains in my... um... toy box. *teehee*" She giggles and chews on a fingernail nervously. Jetfire nods quietly to the ones who have Identified themselves at the moment.... Powell Glyde is smacked in the face with the shirt and promptly falls over, smacking his head against the ground and almost suffering from a concussion. Thanks a lot, Sky Lynx! Robin Nightingale brightens up when Jetfire, a distinctly robot-like Autobot who did not turn into a human arrives on the scene, this looks like a good chance at salvation and regaining back her Junkiony status. She even bothers presenting herself to Jetfire in a clearer manner than she introduced herself to Peace Kepher--her new best friend who is likely unaware of the fact yet. "In a tree by the brook, there's a Songbird, that sings," and she even proceeds to sing a little just to make it all the more obvious. If Jetfire can't get this, he is clearly unenlightened and one of the lesser Autobots. Gabriel Henshaw looks up at Jetfire. "I can tell they're already having far too much fun with this." He looks back at Percival. "And Jetfire's right, I should have guessed." He raises his hand. "Okay, everybody... once you've identified yourselves, make your way to the Intrepid. Team Four--" he turns back towards the MedTechs who accompanied him "--I want everything you find submitted. I'm not a medical type, so I'll need the layperson version so I can explain it to Colonel Faireborn and SecGen Witwicky."